Je t'ai attendu
by Lawliette-chan
Summary: Couple: Kakashi x Yamato ( Yaoi alert) - One Shot Yamato fais parti de l'ANBU et Kakashi fais parti des Jounin de Konoha, tous les sépares depuis plus de 3 ans... Mais une mission pourrait bien changer la donne.


_~ Je t'ai attendu... ~_

Yamato était allongé dans l'herbe, son masque des ANBU posé à côté de lui. Il avait les yeux clos et profitait de la brise chaude signalant l'arrivée de l'été. Ses cheveux bruns se laissaient aller au gré du vent par dessus son bandeau entourant son visage. Le ninja venait de rentrer d'une mission compliquée et se détendait calmement sur une colline surplombant Konoha. Yamato repensait au passé. Comme toujours il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait parlé à Kakashi Hatake..

 _" ...Yamato regardait le visage adoré de son sempai, plus dur que d'ordinaire. Celui-ci était devant la tombe de Rin et Obito:_

 _\- Ca fait bien longtemps, vous n'avez pas du tout changé sempai, s'exprima Yamato._

 _\- Excuse-moi, mais je suis plutôt occupé aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas le temps de rester discuter._

 _Yamato resta interdit, laissant Kakashi passer à côté de lui. Il avait l'air de vouloir en finir avec son passé, lui y compris. Yamato tenta tout de même de relancer la conversation:_

 _\- Vous êtes en retard pour aller rencontrer vos genins, c'est cela?_

 _Son sempai acquiesça puis se mit à partir :_

 _\- A plus tard._

 _Sans se retourner, Kakashi partit rencontrer l'équipe 7 abandonnant son ancienne vie de l' ANBU et son passé maudit. Yamato resta quant à lui devant la tombe:_

 _\- A plus tard hein..._

 _Il se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois. Il se sentait abandonné, mais après tout il n'y a que lui qui avait des sentiments que jamais Kakashi ne pourrait imaginer. Il fallait tourner la page..."_

Revenant dans le présent, Yamato ouvrit les yeux et se releva en soupirant. Quand allait-il donc pouvoir l'oublier? Sans une once de motivation, le ninja regarda en direction de son village. Au fond de lui, il se demandait comment cela pouvait bien se passer pour son sempai. Avait-il réussi à s'entendre avec les genins? Après tout, cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, il devait se porter comme un charme.

Dérangé en plein dans ses réflexions, Yamato sentit une présence et un collègue ANBU vient lui porter un message. Une fois transmis, il repartit aussi vite que l'éclair comme si il n'avait jamais été là. Yamato déroula le parchemin.

 _" Mission spéciale de rang S pour Konoha , rendez-vous immédiatement chez le Hokage. Prévoir un départ imminent"_

Le ninja referma le rouleau et le rangea dans sa poche. Encore une mission... Et celle-ci avait l'air dure et urgente de surcroît... Enfin il aimait beaucoup s'occuper l'esprit mais il aurait aimé se reposer entre deux missions. Sur ce, il se rendit chez lui pour se préparer rapidement à repartir puis se rendit chez le Hokage Tsunade.

Arrivé sur place, Yamato, qui n'avait au final pas vraiment de nom, remit son masque de l'ANBU et devint un ninja parmi tant d'autres. Il se mêla à ceux qui étaient sur place et s'agenouilla devant le Hokage. Quand tout le monde fut présent, Tsunade put commencer son discours dans le silence absolu des ANBU:

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir convoqués aussi précipitamment mais une menace s'attaque à notre pays. Un village aux abords de Konoha vient d'être entièrement décimé par un groupe d'individus inconnus. Et ce n'est pas le premier qui en fait les frais près de chez nous. J'aimerais que vous vous chargiez d'éliminer ces rebelles et d'apprendre quelles sont leurs forces ainsi que ce qu'ils nous veulent car nous sommes clairement visés. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, leur technique reste aussi inconnue donc faites-moi un rapport sur tout ce que vous verrez en patrouillant dans votre zone que je vais bien sur vous donner. J'ai assigné tous les ANBU possibles pour cette mission alors je vous prierais de faire vite. Partez par équipe de deux dès que je vous aurai donné votre position.

Une fois le discours terminé, personne ne pipa mot et chacun partit prendre son rouleau. Yamato resta un peu en retrait il n'aimait pas se précipiter, il attendrait la fin. Un autre ANBU, à côté de lui, adoptait la même attitude bien que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. C'était perturbant... Une fois les autres parti, les deux derniers ANBU prirent place devant le Hokage:

\- Tenez voici la zone D, n'oubliez pas de faire votre rapport.

Tsunade tendit le rouleau et c'est l'autre personne qui le prit, laissant Yamato en arrière. Les deux partirent ensuite dehors pour se rendre à leur emplacement.

Une fois à l'air libre, Yamato enleva son masque pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit tombante. Son collègue le regarda avec intensité. Yamato lui tendit alors la main:

\- Faisons de notre mieux pour cette mission. Comment dois-je t'appeler?

L'homme en question eut un petit rictus et lui serra la main. Par la suite il retira son masque lentement:

\- Appelle-moi Kakashi, ça suffira, Tenzô.

La surprise bloqua Yamato un moment. Il eut un petit rougissement qu'il ne put contenir:

\- S...Sempai! Mais... Vous...Enfin...

Yamato n'arrivait pas à retrouver ces mots ce qui fit sourire discrètement Kakashi derrière son éternel masque noir:

\- J'ai été convoqué temporairement par l'ANBU, il parait que tout le monde a été mis à contribution pour cette mission. Et puis je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire au final.

\- ... Mais et vos genins? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il y en a un qui a quitté Konoha, un autre qui est avec le légendaire Jiraya et la troisième avec la Hokage. Je ne fais plus grand chose. Est ce que ça va?

Yamato était perdu. D'un côté, il était vraiment content de revoir son sempai et de prendre des nouvelles mais d'un autre cette séparation forcée l'avait rendu amer envers Kakashi. Pourquoi revenir après trois ans d'oubli? Même pas un bonjour, rien.

\- Oui ça va , c'est surprenant de vous voir, on dirait que vous avez fais du bon travail.

Kakashi se gratta le nez:

\- Pas vraiment non, l'équipe est coupée en trois et moi je suis inutile.

Une fois le silence revenu, chacun dut remettre son masque, il fallait tout de même partir en mission avant que Tsunade ne les aperçoit à discuter sans rien faire.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Les deux ANBU parcouraient les bois jusqu'à arriver à leur zone. Yamato était un peu en retrait, laissant Kakashi prendre la tête. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser, tout ses sentiments enfouis qui refaisaient surface comme pour lui dire " Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras jamais être aimé par lui , souffre". Beaucoup de choses lui revenaient en tête sur son enfance , quand Kakashi l'avait sauvé de l'emprise de Danzo et de sa recherche d'identité. Si il était là aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à lui et au Hokage 3ème du nom. Jamais il ne l'oublierait.

Une fois arrivé, Kakashi descendit des arbres et fut rejoint par Yamato quelques secondes plus tard. Il ouvrit alors le parchemin, s'accroupissant devant, et son collègue en fit de même.

\- Bien, nous sommes piles à cet endroit, on commence par où? Interrogea le ninja copieur.

\- Hm...

\- Tenzô?

\- Hein? Vous m'avez parlé?

\- Oui je te demandais par où on commence?

Yamato s'empourpra derrière son masque, heureusement que Kakashi ne le voyait pas il ressemblait à une tomate.

\- Je ne sais pas, la zone montagneuse a l'air pas mal pour une cachette d'éventuels ennemis.

\- Allons-y alors.

Une fois le rouleau rangé, les deux amis reprirent leur route regardant ça et là si un ennemi ne se cachait pas dans le coin, il n'y avait cependant aucun signe de vie et la nuit noire recouvrit alors le ciel. Un ciel sans étoiles , où la lune jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages. Quelques coups de tonnerre se firent entendre puis la pluie vint s'abattre par torrents sur le pays du feu. Surpris par cette averse, Yamato s'étala sur le sol boueux lorsqu'il descendit d'un arbre sous le regard amusé de Kakashi. Le ninja copieur le prit par l'épaule et le releva calmement. Par la suite, les deux ninjas coururent se mettre à l'abri sous un petit renfoncement d'un gros rocher:

\- Tu faiblis Tenzô! rit Kakashi enlevant ses masques.

Celui-ci bougonna:

\- Sempai... je vous ai dit de ne plus m'appeler Tenzô, vous vous rappelez?

\- Et moi je t'avais dis de ne plus m'appeler Sempai.

\- Je n'y peux rien vous serez toujours mon Sempai...

La gène s'installait pour Yamato mais il se concentra sur son pied qui commençait à lui faire mal:

\- Ah je me suis pas raté, c'est la faiblesse d'enchaîner les missions ça...

\- Fais voir.

A moitié trempé, Kakashi lui saisit le pied pour regarder de plus près sous le regard tendu de son ami. Il lui massa un peu la jambe:

\- Oh, c'est pas grand chose mais ça pourrait vite se changer en entorse tu devrais aller voir Shizune en revenant elle s'occupera de ça. Ca va ? On dirait que tu as de la fièvre?

Kakashi s'approche de lui et colla ça main sur son front.

\- N...Non ça va bien ne vous en faites pas...

Yamato suffoquait il aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser. Il voyait ses lèvres si rarement à nu. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlait de ses cheveux, le rendant encore plus séduisant. Son œil aussi était à découvert bien qu'il le fermait automatiquement. Acquiesçant, Kakashi se colla contre le mur et ferma les yeux un instant laissant le bruit de l'eau combler le silence.

Yamato sentit que lui au contraire ne pourrait pas se détendre. Il sentait que l'excitation avait atteint un point critique qu'il voulait cacher... Aimer un homme c'était minable, voila ce qu'il se disait. Ses anciennes habitudes revenaient... Quand Kakashi tourna la tête vers lui, il remarqua immédiatement l'évitement. Lorsque la pluie s'arrêta, les deux ninjas purent reprendre leurs recherches. Yamato partit sans prêter attention à Kakashi qui le fixait d'un air triste. Il le suivit sans rien dire.

Après une inspection de la plupart des zones, ils durent rebrousser chemin et partir dans les collines rocheuses longeant de grands canyons de pierre. Ce sentiment d'évitement et de distance s'accentuait au fil des heures. Kakashi tenta tout de même une approche:

\- Tenzô, il va bientôt faire nuit on devrait camper quelque part?

Yamato se stoppa et indiqua une colline plus en hauteur:

\- Là je pense que ça serait bien.

Il repartit de plus belle vers la direction indiquée comme un automate. Ne pas penser. Faire la mission. Voila ce qu'il pensait.

Une fois installé, Yamato s'allongea contre un arbre épuisé de se contrôler tout le temps. Il sentit alors une pression à côté de lui. Kakashi venait de se coller contre lui comme si de rien était:

\- S...Sempai?

\- Oui?

Kakashi qui avait fermé les yeux les ouvrit le regardant intensément. Yamato voulut alors se lever mais Kakashi le retint par le bras:

\- Tu va m'éviter encore longtemps..? Dis-le moi si je t'énerve ce sera plus rapide.

Yamato tourna la tête le regard tendu:

\- Je ne vous évite pas... Et vous ne m'énervez pas...

\- ... Alors quoi? Tu me déteste pour quelque chose? Parle-moi enfin!

Yamato se tourna alors vers Kakashi le regard rouge:

\- Peut être que vous auriez pu me donner des nouvelles en trois ans non? Et puis j'ai bien compris la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu que vous ne vouliez plus me voir et tout un coup vous revenez en fleur pour me demander ce qu'il ne va pas? On a quand même passé toute notre enfance ensemble et là je devrais supporter d'avoir été laissé pour compte pour rien?

Yamato avait hurler extrêmement fort ce qui choqua son interlocuteur. Kakashi baissa la tête un instant:

\- ... Je comprend... Tu as raison je suis vraiment nul...

Kakashi soupira quand il se rendit compte de son erreur. Par la suite, il s'approcha de Yamato:

\- Je suis désolé, Tenzô...

Il avait susurré pour que seul lui et son ami l'entendent puis il l'embrassa, le collant contre le chêne toujours le tenant par le bras. Yamato sous le choc répondit tout de même à son baiser se laissant faire. Il fut basculer en arrière et se retrouva au sol. Le poids de Kakashi retombait sur lui. Il avait chaud très chaud! Il sentait Kakashi se frotter contre lui et le tenir fermement par les bras. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et cela était plus qu'agréable.

 _Après tout ce temps...Est-ce un rêve que je fais? Pensa Yamato._

Sorti comme tout droit d'un songe, un kunai vint se poser sur l'arbre au dessus d'eux avec un parchemin explosif. Quand Yamato s'en rendit compte, il roula sur le côté avec Kakashi puis l'explosion se déclencha. In extremis, les deux ninjas se décollèrent et reculèrent sur le ravin. Les ennemis qui avait entendu Yamato crier s'étaient précipités pour prendre l'avantage sur leurs ennemis.

A peine remis de leurs émotions, les ninjas ennemis lancèrent des shurikens que les ANBU durent éviter. Kakashi prit son arme et ouvrit son œil, prêt au combat. Une fois le sharigan activé, un ennemi se rapprocha:

\- Intéressant ton œil! Je peux te le prendre?

Kakashi ne répondit rien et le combat commença entre ce qui semblait être le leader du groupe et Kakashi. De son côté, Yamato se battit avec les trois restants de la bande. Il sortit ces techniques doton et mokuton tentant de les immobiliser. Peu à peu, Kakashi s'éloigna du terrain avec son ennemi et se retrouva au fond d'un ravin. Son ennemi fiché au bingo book était coriace, le ninja copieur avait du mal à gérer car celui-ci était un possesseur de Shôton , manieur de cristal.

De son côté, Yamato était encerclé et se défit comme il put d'un piège combiné. Tout ce qu'il venait de se passer l'avait rendu plus lent à la détente. Ce baiser l'avait cependant remué au point de ne penser qu'à Kakashi. Où était-il d'ailleurs? Son inquiétude lui donna des ailes. Contre toute attente, il devint vraiment en colère et commença à se battre plus sérieusement. Il utilisa plusieurs clones de bois pour se sortir de situation fâcheuse. Un à un il réussit à les mettre hors combat. Un fois fait, il se précipita dans la direction où il y avait le plus de bruit. Arrivé en haut du ravin il vit alors avec stupéfaction Kakashi se faire enfermer dans un énorme cristal rose. L'ennemi quant à lui sortit son sabre et se dirigea à toute allure vers son prisonnier.

Sans réfléchir, Yamato courut plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et avec son Katana, le repoussa juste devant le cristal. La puissance de son coup fit basculer son assaillant.

\- Hum, ces trois là étaient vraiment des nuls , commenta l'ennemi.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux!

\- Oh tu viens défendre ton petit camarade comme c'est mignon. Une seule égratignure sur ce cristal et il finira en mille morceaux, ça serait marrant à voir!

L'ennemi rit de bon cœur. Yamato quant à lui ressentait une haine qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je n'ai pas attendu trois ans pour que tu m'enlèves tous mes espoirs!

Le combat reprit de plus belle entre Yamato et le ninja ennemi. Sa fatigue se ressentait dans ses coups et l'ennemi à l'aise renvoyait ses coups sans problème. Le shôton était une technique redoutable, à partir de rien l'ennemi créait de nombreux armes que Yamato ne pouvait imaginer. Son mokuton lui sauva plusieurs fois la vie mais il fut repoussé dans ses retranchements. Il était épuisé mais sa volonté était inébranlable, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il se replanta devant le cristal reprenant son souffle.

\- Je vais en finir rapidement.

Une fois dit, l'ennemi se précipita sur Yamato. Celui-ci ne vit pas le coup venir sur le côté par un clone et fut propulsé au sol , en une fraction de seconde le cristal se déchira en deux...

 _Froid... J'ai froid..._

 _Non ... Pourquoi... Kakashi-Sempai..._

Yamato hurla de toutes ses forces des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il voyait des éclats s'éparpiller partout sur lui. La pluie fine lui coupait la peau à chaque seconde qui passait. Lorsqu'il regarda, le cristal était totalement détruit, seul sont socle était là , montrant que tout ceci n'était qu'une horrible réalité. Perdre l'être qu'il aimait le plus... Quand il se releva, vacillant, il se planta au-dessus du cristal le cœur lourd, les larmes perlant sous forme de torrents.

Le temps semblait comme au ralenti, comme si plus rien n'avait de sens. Quand soudain, il entendit un bruit. Le ninja ennemi était juste derrière lui, il voyait son visage dans le socle de cristal. Mourir? Pourquoi pas... Après tout... Quand il regarda de plus près, il vit que son ennemi fermait le yeux puis il s'écroula à côté de lui. Yamato se retourna alors et vit Kakashi, les vêtements arrachés lâchant le sabre au sol en soufflant.

Ni une ni deux, Yamato se releva et courut auprès de Kakashi. Il le serra alors fort contre lui en pleurant. Le ninja s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kakashi qui ne l'avait pas vu venir referma l'étreinte chaleureusement. Il caressa alors lentement sa tête sous la pluie qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante:

\- Désolé je t'ai fait peur , je ne suis vraiment pas doué, déclara le ninja copieur.

Yamato hoqueta un peu avant de répondre:

\- Comment... Comment vous avez fait pour vous en sortir? Ne me refaites plus ça, par pitié...

Kakashi caressa plus vivement ses cheveux:

\- Désolé... J'ai réussi à placer du chakra sur mon corps pour me protéger si le cristal venait à être détruit... Bon je me retrouve à moitié nu mais j'ai réussis à le tuer juste après grâce à l'effet de surprise.

\- ...

Yamato ne voulait plus bouger ni relever la tête. Pas après tout cela.

\- Tu sais j'ai entendu ce que tu disais tout à l'heure. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça... Il est vrai que j'ai tout coupé pendant ses trois ans. Je voulais d'abord détruire mon passé avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

\- ...Comment ça?

\- Hé bien...

Kakashi desserra son étreinte puis attira Yamato plus loin. Il trouva par la suite un abri, une petite cabane abandonnée et poussiéreuse. Il se mit à détruire la porte puis attira Yamato à l'intérieur sans qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit. Il le colla alors contre le mur et l'embrassa furieusement. Des gouttes d'eaux coulaient le long de son cou. Yamato répondit immédiatement à son baiser bien que surpris et extrêmement gêné. Une fois le baiser rompu Kakashi qui le retenait toujours, enleva le col de Yamato et l'embrassa dans le cou sensuellement. Yamato perdit son souffle et ses forces:

\- S...Sempai...

Il se laissa aller sous la pression et son poids se dérobât dans les bras de Kakashi. Celui-ci le fit glisser lentement le long de mur et le colla au sol en profitant au passage pour enlever son dessus.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrape froid avec tous ces vêtements mouillés! Taquina Kakashi.

Il retira alors tous les vêtements de son amant. Yamato ne pouvait que succomber et se laissa faire. La partie en forme de bosse de son bas ventre donna à Kakashi la réponse à sa question " est ce que je l'attire?". Le ninja en profita alors pour s'attaquer à ses tétons avec ses lèvres il le mordilla un peu, provoquant un petit cri de son partenaire.

\- Sempai... Pourquoi...

Kakashi continua sur sa lancée et descendit plus bas.

\- Parce que je t'aime Tenzô, depuis longtemps déjà. Je vais te le montrer.

Sur ce, il s'attaqua à sa partie intime. La réaction fut directe et Yamato se plia en deux:

\- Ah... Sempai je ... ha...

\- Laisse-toi faire on parlera plus tard, s'exprima Kakashi le repoussant au sol.

Yamato se laissa alors aller sous les coups de langue de son amant. Depuis combien de temps avait-il rêvé de cette situation? C'était si beau... si bon...

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de son point sensible, Kakashi en profita pour entrer deux doigts dans son autre partie intime. Yamato en sueur étouffa un cri de douleur. Il alla plus profondément encore laissant Tenzô supporter la douleur mais aussi l'intense sensation euphorique provoquée par ce simple geste. Une fois prêt, le ninja copieur se mit à nu, il rapprocha Yamato et se pencha sur lui:

\- Ca va faire un peu mal mais je suis sûr que ça ira.

Il l'embrassa sensuellement et voracement. Yamato s'agrippa à lui et écarta les jambes, il se doutait bien de la suite, mais il le voulait. Kakashi pénétra alors son partenaire avec force et extase:

\- Il fait si chaud en toi Yamato , c'est si bon.

Plus que gêné, Tenzô ferma les yeux. Il était complètement rouge de honte. Les mouvements de va et vient lui firent rouvrir les yeux. La douleur était insoutenable mais en même temps cela faisait du bien. Au fur et à mesure, Kakashi se sentit plus à l'aise à l'intérieur et accéléra le rythme. Yamato était aux anges, Kakashi était en lui! Il avait attendu , oh oui ça il avait attendu et espéré pour que ce jour arrive enfin. Il pouvait s'unir avec l'être de son cœur.

Plus le rythme augmentait plus Yamato avait du mal à se contenir:

\- Je viens... Sempai...

L'homme aux cheveux argentés se stoppa:

\- Non non je ne te laisserais pas faire temps que tu ne m'appelleras pas par mon prénom et que tu ne me tutoieras pas.

-... Kakashi... s'il te plait...

Une fois satisfait, le ninja copieur reprit de plus belle son va et vient .Lorsqu'il y rajouta les mains sur son autre partie intime la réaction fut immédiate. Jouissant dans les mains de son partenaire, Yamato n'en pouvait plus. Kakashi eut la même réaction et sur son visage se dessina les traits d'un homme comblé. A bout de souffle, les deux hommes se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Kakashi en profita pour prendre une couverture et les recouvrit. Le ninja copieur embrassa encore une fois son partenaire avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Yamato:

\- Pourras tu me pardonner de t'avoir laissé tomber tout ce temps? Et de n'avoir jamais rien dit de mes sentiments...?

Yamato ferma les yeux et sourit:

\- Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps... Je t'aime tellement... Je me fiche du passé.

Kakashi resserra son étreinte:

\- Je pense que je ne m'excuserai jamais assez, je suis vraiment irrécupérable dans mes choix mais une chose est sûre...Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul. Tu es à moi maintenant.

A ces mots Yamato retrouva sa couleur rosâtre et s'endormit dans les bras de son amant. Et dire que plus jeune, il avait déjà rêvé de ce genre de situation... Il était heureux tout simplement.

La semaine passant, la mission prit alors fin. Kakashi et Yamato rentrèrent donner les détails de la mission, ils avaient encore rencontré quelques assaillants mais sans plus. Un autre groupe avait trouvé leur repère et détruit leur organisation jusqu'au dernier. Au final, ce que Yamato et Kakashi n'avoueraient jamais, c'est qu'ils avaient passés leur temps à faire plus de choses érotiques que de travailler sur leur mission mais... c'était un secret.

Kakashi resta dans l'ANBU quelque temps en compagnie de Yamato. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensembles et profitèrent de leur temps perdu. Cependant, Kakashi dut retourner dans son rôle de sensei car Naruto allait revenir avec Jiraya très bientôt. Yamato quant à lui devait retourner en mission. Le temps des au revoir pointa le bout de son nez. De nouveau placé devant la tombe de Rin et Obito, Kakashi observa les fleurs posées sur la pierre froide. Yamato arriva une nouvelle fois derrière lui:

\- Kakashi-sempai encore devant cette tombe...

Le principal intéressé se retourna:

\- Tu va m'appeler sempai encore longtemps?

\- ... Oui je ne peux pas m'en défaire , après tout vous m'appelez toujours Tenzô!

Kakashi rit calmement:

\- Oui mais pour moi, c'est ton nom, car c'est celui que nous avons convenu lorsqu'on était jeunes, il me rend fou... Ce nom...

Kakashi s'approcha de Tenzô et l'embrassa tendrement. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser se serrant contre lui. Il posa ensuite sa tête contre le torse de son amant.

\- Tu va me manquer Kakashi... Tu m'a fais une promesse ne l'oublie pas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas on va se revoir et rien ne t'empêche de venir toi aussi tu sais! Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur. Je suis sûr que le destin nous réunira.

Une fois dit, un dernier baiser fut donné et ils se séparèrent. Kakashi reprit son rôle de sensei et Tenzô son rôle d'ANBU...

Alors qu'il flânait tranquillement dans les vestiaires de l'ANBU Yamato fut convoqué par le Hokage. Il monta donc rejoindre le bureau de Tsunade. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'équipe 7 de Kakashi , avec Gaara et avec la précieuse information sur Sasuke Uchiwa:

\- Voilà tu sais tout , je veux que tu remplaces Kakashi.

\- Remplacer Kakashi, mon sempai... C'est un véritable honneur.

\- Ta tâche n'a rien avoir avec les forces spéciales, tu peux ôter ton masque. Je compte sur toi.

\- Très bien.

Une fois sorti du bureau, le soleil cogna sur la tête de Yamato. Il sourit et rit bêtement à visage découvert:

\- Le destin est vraiment marrant!

Par la suite ,il se changea en habit normaux et rejoignit l'hôpital de Konoha. Il trouva bien vite la chambre de Kakashi. Il toqua et entra. Son amant était avec son livre, la furie du batifolage, qu'il posa dès l'arrivée de Yamato:

\- Hé bien, Hé bien... On dirait que tu as été salement amoché!

Kakashi à bout de forces , se releva et lui demanda d'approcher. Lorsque Yamato arriva à sa hauteur Kakashi le fit basculer sur le lit et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Je suis vraiment content on va pouvoir se retrouver à nouveau!

\- Oui... C'est... Le destin!

Kakashi sourit , il savait que désormais il se verraient très souvent car Yamato quittait l'ANBU un long moment, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il pourrait encore plus approfondir leur relation si passionnelle.

\- Et je sais même ce que le destin te réserve là, tout de suite , s'exprima le ninja copieur.

\- Comment ça?

Avec un gros effort, Kakashi tira les rideaux et attrapa Yamato sur le lit. Malgré sa faiblesse il comptait bien profiter de si belles retrouvailles, de toute façon il serait à lui pour toujours et Yamato n'allait pas s'en plaindre après tout le temps qu'il avait attendu!

 _\- Ah... L'attente en valait la chandelle!_


End file.
